


Une drôle de consultation

by Melie



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, Baby!Deadpool, Baby!Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doctor/Patient, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il est assez rare que les enfants de moins de deux ans se présentent seuls en consultation. Pourtant, John a vérifié trois fois dans la salle d'attente : personne ne semble être propriétaire du gamin, et il est apparemment arrivé avant tous les autres, ce qui fait que personne n'a pu voir qui l'a amené."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une drôle de consultation

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

John Watson a eu son lot de cas étranges, durant sa (pas si longue, mais quand même) carrière de médecin. Et pas seulement à l'armée. Cependant, peu de cas sont si étranges que celui-là.

Déjà, il est assez rare que les enfants de moins de deux ans se présentent seuls en consultation. Pourtant, John a vérifié trois fois dans la salle d'attente : personne ne semble être propriétaire du gamin, et il est apparemment arrivé avant tous les autres, ce qui fait que personne n'a pu voir qui l'a amené. Bon.

Les vêtements du bambin provoquent également un certain étonnement. Un costume rouge et noir, vraiment ? De plus, le petit tient très fermement ce qui semble être un masque... John finit par réussir à le lui arracher sans même que le petit pleure (il se contente de le regarder avec ses grands yeux et de se gratter le visage, eczéma peut-être, il verra ça plus tard). À l'intérieur est inscrit « appartient à Wade Wilson, a.k.a. Deadpool ». Le masque, ou le bébé ?

Il est temps de l'examiner.

« Tu as l'air en bonne santé, c'est déjà ça... »

Au moment même où il prononce ces mots, John remarque un changement sur le visage du petit, qui se met à... sourire. Pas un de ces sourires qui présagent un rire, non, juste un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« … tant mieux si ça te fait plaisir... »

Et en effet, le marmot paraît en bonne santé. Une visite de routine, peut-être ? Reste que ses parents ne sont toujours pas là...

Ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre, John pose le bébé dans un coin de son cabinet et appelle les services sociaux. Il a bien du mal à leur expliquer comment un enfant d'une vingtaine de mois, même s'il marche apparemment plutôt bien, est arrivé jusqu'à son cabinet. Qui l'a déposé là ? Et pourquoi ce costume étrange ?

Il en est à se demander s'il ne devrait pas consulter Sherlock (bien que la combinaison Sherlock/enfant ne soit pas forcément une bonne idée) lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Il est en effet temps de passer à la consultation suivante...

Tout en gardant un oeil sur le bébé, John ouvre la porte et se retrouve face à un grand gaillard aux cheveux gris et à l'oeil (littéralement) brillant. Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu dans la salle d'attente.

« Hum... bonjour ?  
\- Auriez-vous un bébé, par hasard ?  
\- … oh, c'est le vôtre ? »

L'homme s'apprête à entrer dans le cabinet quand John lui barre le passage.

« Décrivez-moi d'abord ce qu'il porte. S'il-vous-plaît. »

Quoiqu'en dise parfois Sherlock, il n'est pas idiot...

L'autre ne semble pas s'en offenser plus que cela.

« Un costume rouge et noir avec un masque, à l'intérieur duquel est inscrit « appartient à Wade Wilson, a.k.a. Deadpool », avec un sourire dessiné à côté. »

John fronce les sourcils. C'était ça, le gribouillis ?

« Et maintenant ? S'impatiente l'homme.  
\- Oh. Il est là. »

La délicatesse avec laquelle le grand gaillard soulève le gamin, visiblement très content de le retrouver (plus de doute : le bébé est bien à lui), contraste avec son apparence générale.

« Aller chez le médecin était une bonne idée, Wade, je te l'accorde. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose pour toi. »

… Wade, comme Wade Wilson. Le masque appartient donc au bébé. Logique...

Les regardant partir, John hésite à appeler Sherlock, mais se ravise.

Il y a peu de chances que l'histoire soit digne de son intérêt, de toute façon.  



End file.
